An arched doorway creates an artistic appeal and an elegance in a room which a rectangular door frame lacks. The problem with utilizing arched doorways is that their conventional construction is both complicated and time consuming. Most tradesmen who hang and finish wallboard are not prepared to provide arched doorways. Detailed layout is not something these tradesmen usually do, or normally need to know. These problems to some degree have been overcome by three piece archway kits which are sold to simplify and speed up the construction of an arched doorway in a framed rectangular opening. These three piece kits have joints on opposite straight side portions, and an arched top portion which spans across between the opposite sides. The door frame portions in the arched door way kit normally include door jams and casings. Typically wall board is hung both around the straight side portions of the doorway, and left hanging down over what will become the top arched portion of the framed doorway. The straight side portions are first installed, the drywall hanging over the top central portion of the door way is next arched, and then the central portion is installed over the top arched opening in the doorway, adjacent to and over the straight side portions. The arched central member is installed over as well as adjacent to the straight side portions in order to cover the joint therebetween. This results in what looks like a flared header, or is known as a capital, on both sides of the doorframe. This capital protrudes into the door opening and makes the installation of any door covering the opening difficult. Another problem with this construction method is weakness in the joints between the straight side portion and central arched portion. The arch requires additional framing within the interior corner portions of the rectangular opening to provide sufficient support to the arched wallboard. Another problem with many of these three piece archway kits is that they utilize capitals or flared headers to cover the joint between the opposite side straight portions of the door jam and the top overhead arched portion thereof. These capitals extend inwardly into the door opening making it more difficult to hang a swinging door in the opening.